A Road Trip to Disney
by ma1teo
Summary: Will and Emma goes on a Road Trip to Disney for their summer vacation. Wemma have a little fun with their adventures and spending some great time together.
1. Chapter 1

I know I haven't written anything in awhile. So here is a story that will probably be a few chapters.

This story is dedicated to Nams who gave me the prompt so I hope she likes it as well as everyone else.

Please leave a review to let me know what you think.

It was summer vacation for Will and Emma and they were packing up the car so they could start their road trip adventure. It was going to be their first long vacation away from Lima together and it took a while to decide on a destination. Will wanted to go to the Caribbean but Emma didn't. She always wanted to go to Disney since she was a little kid and her parents never took her there. Will wanted to take her to Disneyworld for their first vacation since she has never been there. It was a good compromise with Florida being nice and sunny and they also have all the attractions there as well. Their car trip would take about 15 hours so halfway there they would stop off and spend the night in Atlanta, Georgia. They wanted to get on the road early because they had a long drive ahead of them. They finished up packing up the car and Emma brought out the cooler that she packed up with snacks for their journey as well as wrapped up breakfast sandwiches.

Will asked, "Are you ready?"

Emma answered excitedly, "Yup" as she shook her head yes.

Will laughed and said, "Ok…Let's go"

They began on their journey starting up the car and turned the radio on to keep them entertained.

A few hours later Will looked over from the driver seat and saw Emma fast asleep so he turned off the radio and continued to focus on the road ahead.

A little while later Emma woke up and asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in Kentucky. I think not too far from Lexington."

"Oh ok….do you need a break? How about we stop for lunch?"

"Yeah that's a good idea." Will pulled off the interstate and soon found a diner.

They got out of the car and walked up to the diner hand in hand and grabbed a booth.

"Is this ok, Em?" he asked as they are looking at the menus.

"Yeah it's fine….Do you want me to drive after we get done?"

"If you want to that would be great."

"Yeah sure babe," she said smiling.

The waitress came over to take their order.

"Hi my name is Shirley. Can I take your order? Flashing her pearly whites at Will.

"Em"

"Yeah I'll have the garden salad…balsamic dressing and an iced teas."

"And you handsome."

Emma rolled her eyes and Will caught a glimpse at her.

"Yes I'll have a cheeseburger special with fries and I'll have a coke."

"Ok I'll put your order right in it will be up soon."

"Thanks they both said in response."

Will grabbed Emma's hand across the table and smiled at her.

"Is it possible for us to go anywhere where women aren't falling at your feet?"

Will laughed

"Who's falling?"

"The waitress I know you noticed."

"The only thing I've noticed is the beautiful woman sitting across from me."

Emma blushed

"I love you Mrs. Schuester."

"I love you too Mr. Schuester."

They reached over and kissed each other.

They heard a cough.

"Excuse me here are your drinks."

She placed the drinks not so nicely on the table and walked away.

They just looked at each other and laughed together.

Soon their food came and ate their lunch together and soon was on their way with Emma behind the wheel this time and Will took the time to take a nap.

A couple hours later Will was behind their wheel driving a few more hours until they arrived in Atlanta, GA. They checked into their hotel and both took a shower. Will wanted to take her out for the night since they have never been here before. Luckily the hotel they were staying was in the downtown area so he got a dinner recommendation so they headed out to dinner soon.

It was a beautiful night so they could walk around after dinner.

The restaurant was perfect they had an amazing meal and took a nice stroll around afterwards and soon it was getting late and knew they need to head back so they could get some sleep as they were back on the road again tomorrow morning. Will was just disappointed they couldn't visit the World of Coca Cola and Emma laughed at him when he pouted about this.

"Will we have to get an early start again to arrive at Disney at a decent time."  
"Fine I know you're right."

"Ok fine but we need to do one more thing."

"And what's that Will?"

"Get into your bathing suit?"

"What?"

"Well either you get into your bathing suit or your birthday suit it's up to you. Personally I prefer the latter."

"You are so dirty," she responded as she walked towards her suitcase.

A few minutes later they were headed to the Hotel pool which was luckily empty.

They got in which was nice and warm and enjoyed the relaxing water in each other's arms.

They kissed each other passionately.

Emma pulled away "you didn't pull me down here to do more adult things down here would you?"

"Why me? Innocent me? I just brought you down to have a nice swim with my beautiful. Can I help if you are too irrestible?"

She smiled and kissed him back, "You're the irrestible one but we will have to take this back to our room before some children come and get scarred for life."

Will laughed , "Ok"

They got out of the pool dried themselves off and headed back to their hotel room.

They opened their hotel room and closed the door leaving the activities of the night up to our imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad so many enjoyed the first chapter. So here is the second chapter please read and review.

Again this is dedicated to Nams as it was here prompt.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Emma woke up hearing the phone ring.

Emma groggily said, "Hello"

"Good Morning…This is your wakeup call."

"Thank You," she said and then hung up the phone.

She rolled over and shook Will.

"Just five more minutes Mom, " he said and rolled over.

She snickered.

"Will wake up we need to get going."

Will turned over and opened his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"6:30…come on sleepyhead"

Emma got out of bed and put on her shirt.

"You are the one who didn't want to go right to bed, Will"

"Yes we did….We went right to bed."

"You know what I mean."

Will laughed.

Will finally got out of bed and put on his boxer shorts. He gathered his clothes for the day and soon Emma was coming out of the bathroom.

Emma came over to him as he tried to enter the bathroom.

"Morning Babe!" and she kissed him.

"Good morning!"

He went into the bathroom and took a coldish shower to make himself up.

When he got out of the bathroom Emma was packing up the suitcase he handed her the last of everything and they were on their way. Will took their things in the car and met Emma in the Lobby to get some breakfast. They grabbed breakfast, checked out and were finally on their way to Disney. They knew it was going to be another long day of driving but they kind of preferred this over taking a plane. Especially for Emma this was so much easier to handle nobody patting you down and going through your luggage. Don't even get Emma started on the confined space on an Airplane and how they were filled with so many germs. Besides the fact they liked driving because it was just the two of them. They both just loved being with each other even when they weren't talking.

They were driving through Florida when they decided to take a break and stopped off for lunch at a restaurant called a Cracker Barrel. There was a wait but Emma and Will were occupied shopping in their store. After a purchase at their store they were seated at their table.

Soon they ordered their food and started to discuss their plans when they got to the park. They knew they would be no good that day they would probably relax then that night would grab dinner and go to Magic Kingdom the next day. They had a good few days there so they were going to relax and have fun at the parks. Will was looking forward to going on the fast rides and dragging Emma on them even though she wasn't really fond of them. In return she would drag him around to all the countries at Epcot. He likes going to Epcot too but she didn't have to know that. They finished up lunch and were on the road again this time Emma was at the wheel; she knew Will was exhausted. She drove as Will took a nap. And a few hours later he was behind the wheel and soon they were entering Disney property. They soon arrived at their resort The Coronado Springs and soon were all check in their own room.

Emma couldn't get over how pretty it was and Will was relieved that she liked it. He spent a lot of time researching all the places and he thought this was one of the prettiest besides the Floridian but that resort was way out of his budget. They left their luggage to the side and took their shoes off and laid down in bed together just holding each other taking a few minutes to relax.

They spent the night relaxing strolling around their resort enjoying the scenery. They had dinner at their restaurant and that night they decided to go to their campfire where you can roast marshmallows on the fire. They ended up having a blast and met some families with their kids. They knew when they had kids they were going to come back here. They soon headed off to bed because they knew they were going to have a busy day ahead of them.

They arrived at their hotel room changed into their pajamas and laid down in bed. They said good night and kissed each other and both went fast asleep.


End file.
